<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>протяни мне руку, и мы покорим их всех by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664981">протяни мне руку, и мы покорим их всех</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly'>Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рэйло-драблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dark!Rey, Darkside Reylo, F/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, come to the darkside (we have cookies and abs), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Я люблю неприятности.<br/>Она наслаждается тем, что в его глазах появляется голод. Рэй жаждет – его рот, его прикосновение, его.</p><p>Или: видение Рэй, в котором они с Кайло Реном занимают трон ситхов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рэйло-драблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>протяни мне руку, и мы покорим их всех</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора: работа посвящается Reylo Week 2020 на Tumblr (День первый: любимая пропущенная сцена) и впервые была опубликована там. </p><p>От переводчика: первый из Рэйло-драблов, созданный прекрасным автором.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>- У меня было видение: трон ситхов… и те, кто его занял.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Рен?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- И я.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>В огромном пустынном храме темно и холодно. Лишь несколько зажженных факелов освещают путь из вестибюля к внушительному трону в его центре.</p><p> </p><p>Шепотки в тенях стихают, когда она проходит мимо – страх и благоговение делают их молчаливыми и покорными. Рэй не обращает на них внимания, пока идет к трону спокойными, размеренными шагами.</p><p> </p><p>К трону – и тому, кто на нем.</p><p> </p><p>Кайло Рен, к которому она подходит, выглядит царственно и внушительно и сидит на престоле из резного камня так, будто с рождения имел право повелевать каждым существом в галактике.</p><p> </p><p>Каждым существом, кроме Рэй. В ней ему подвластно только сердце. Когда она встает рядом, его глаза встречаются с ее, темными, глубокими и сияющими силой. Она не кланяется. Не падает перед ним ниц. Не клянется в вечной преданности. Ей это не нужно. Они равны во всех отношениях.</p><p> </p><p>Вместо этого ее губы изгибаются в снисходительной ухмылке, и она бесцеремонно садится ему верхом на колени.</p><p> </p><p>Его руки тут же обвиваются вокруг ее талии, притягивая достаточно близко, чтобы грудь соприкасалась с его. Она чувствует, как та вздымается, пока он вдыхает ее запах. Она обнимает его за шею, проводя пальцами по густым волосам на затылке. Глаза Кайло темнеют.</p><p> </p><p>- Кому ты угрожала сегодня, невинная овечка?</p><p> </p><p>Тихий смех Рэй эхом разносится по всему храму.</p><p> </p><p>- Почти никому, любовь моя.</p><p> </p><p>Его руки рисуют круги на ее спине, и этот жест столь же успокаивающий, сколько властный.</p><p>- Я слышал другое. Похоже, ты... уничтожила последнего из работорговцев. Весьма эффектно, если верить сплетням.</p><p> </p><p>Она упивается собой под его прикосновением, от трепета и влечения, которые он не пытается скрывать. Легко, как перышком, проводит пальцами по шраму на его лице. Тому, который сама подарила. Ей нравится, что она оставила на его лице росчерк – отражение того, как они запечатлелись в душе друг у друга.</p><p> </p><p>- Они испытывали мое терпение.</p><p>- Я знаю из первых рук, что это может привести к неприятностям, - говорит он низким голосом. Ее глаза опускаются на его губы, такие красные, мягкие и роскошные.</p><p>- Я люблю неприятности.</p><p> </p><p>Она наслаждается тем, что в его глазах появляется голод. Рэй <em>жаждет</em> – его рот, его прикосновения, <em>его</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Его улыбка гордая, и довольная, и бесстыжая, и она хочет <em>поглотить</em> его. Она наклоняется и впивается в его губы со жгучим поцелуем. Кусает, достаточно сильно, чтобы проступила кровь. Его непристойный стон наполняет воздух вокруг них и подпитывает ее вожделение, заставляя мягко двигать бедрами по его ногам.</p><p> </p><p>Их страсть достаточно сильна, чтобы воспламенить тени и обратить тьму в свет.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Рэй резко просыпается.</p><p> </p><p>Она садится на койке, пытаясь отдышаться. Ее одежда влажная от пота, лицо липкое. Она вытирает его своей туникой. Вокруг нее, на «Соколе» тихо, пока он летит через пространство.</p><p> </p><p>Все остальные спят, и она этому рада. Она не хотела бы пересказывать сон, который только что пробрался в ее разум. Что-то в груди сжимается; это не было похоже на сон. У него было то же пророческое чувство, что и у видения, которое она увидела, коснувшись руки Кайло в хижине на Ак-То. Которое, как она когда-то считала, точно сбудется.</p><p> </p><p>Это пугает ее, но по неверным причинам. Потому что, даже зная, насколько все это было неправильно, она почувствовала что-то, находясь в объятиях Кайло.</p><p> </p><p>Она почувствовала себя дома.</p><p> </p><p>И часть ее – какой бы маленькой эта часть ни была – жаждет почувствовать это снова.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. от переводчика: Вот такую темную Рэй мы заслужили.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>